1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an image registration method, and more particularly, to an image registration method of a camera system for registering a second image from a second camera to a first image from a first camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, registration and fusion are necessary to change two images of the same photographing target into one image. The registration is a process for matching the positions of the same photographing target of two images with each other. The fusion is a process for adjusting the gradation of two original images with respect to a registration result.
A related art image registration method of a stereo camera system is summarized as follows.
A first reference image is obtained by photographing a reference photographing target at a reference distance by a first camera. Also, a second reference image is obtained by photographing the reference photographing target by a second camera.
Next, reference coordinate-difference values are obtained, which indicate difference of coordinates of corresponding pixels between the first reference image and the second reference image.
Then, the reference coordinate-difference values are used to obtain a registration result with respect to a photographing target. For example, the reference coordinate-difference values are used to set a two-dimensional (2D) homography matrix as a reference registration algorithm, and the 2D homography matrix is used to obtain a registration result with respect to a photographing target.
However, the conventional image registration method has a problem that an image registration accuracy is degraded depending on panning, tilting, and zooming states of a stereo camera.
Information disclosed in this Background section is known to the inventors before or during conception of the exemplary embodiments. Therefore, it may contain information that was not known to the public in this country at the time of conception.